


Bigby's Dick

by keefling



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Tenderness, Trans Male Character, clever use of magic for genuine and wholesome purposes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keefling/pseuds/keefling
Summary: Molly bolted upright, his eyes darting between Caleb’s crotch and face.  “Caleb….that’s….is that—”“My dick,” offered Caleb, factually.“Your dick,” repeated Molly, enraptured by the slightly shimmering appendage.  “It’s….Gods, Caleb, it’s huge.”





	Bigby's Dick

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, the greatest thing I have ever written.

“I hope you are ready to have fun tonight, Mollymauk,” said Caleb.  His sly smile turned into a wide grin when he saw Molly’s lips curl up and his eyes narrow in understanding.  They had barely started readying for bed when Caleb had turned Molly towards himself, fingers threading through the Tiefling’s curls. 

“I’m always ready for you,” said Molly, pulling Caleb in by the hips.  “What do you have in store for me, my love?”

Caleb’s heart swelled as he leaned into Molly, letting Molly’s hands roam up and down his sides, eventually settling on his ass.  He only ever had to lead with one teasing line and Molly was at his beck and call.  Which was fine—ideal, even—because while he was learning how to ask for what he wanted, getting those conversations started was still a challenge. 

Caleb wordlessly wrapped his arms around Molly’s neck and pulled him into a searing kiss with tongue and teeth.  It took a heartbeat for Molly to soften under Caleb’s lips.  The desperate noises he released into Caleb’s mouth made Caleb’s blood simmer beneath his skin. 

It had only been a few days since they had been intimate and Caleb missed it dearly.  Although they had been sharing the same room for almost a week, Caleb had been absorbed in research, losing interest in most everything else.  He kept Molly’s persistent questioning at bay by assuring him that he was simply learning a new spell and promised Molly that he would enjoy it, but only if he let Caleb concentrate.  He hit a breakthrough that morning, and was eager to show Molly what he had learned. 

Caleb almost lost himself in the space between Molly’s chin and collarbones.  He tilted Molly’s head back and sucked on his adam’s apple, feeling the vibrations of Molly’s appreciative moans under his lips. 

“Hmm, what’s gotten into you?” asked Molly, smoothing a thumb over Caleb’s scruffy jawline. 

“I have a surprise for you,  _ liebling. _  Undress with me and I will show you.”  Caleb pressed one more kiss to Molly’s lips and began stripping off his many layers of clothing.  Molly made quick work of his own attire and allowed Caleb to herd him to the bed. 

“On your stomach, please,” instructed Caleb, sliding a pillow under Molly’s hips.  Molly hooked his arms under the pillow by his head and snuggled into it.  He hummed and wiggled his hips, spreading his legs for Caleb and flopping his tail to the side.  The subtle suggestion made Caleb blush fiercely. 

“Good boy,” said Caleb, low and husky, “Your body knows exactly what I want from you.”  He ran his finger along the underside of Molly’s tail and chuckled when Molly bucked his hips. 

Caleb reached over the bed and rummaged through the bedside drawer, quickly recovering the nearly-empty bottle of oil that had been full three weeks ago.  He situated himself between Molly’s open legs and prodded his asshole with one generously lubricated finger.  He admired the way Molly’s muscles responded, flexing his perfect ass and rippling down his thighs. 

“Relax, please,” said Caleb, massaging the tight ring of muscle at Molly’s entrance.  Molly took a few deep breaths and Caleb tried again.  It was easier the second time, and Caleb was able to slide his middle finger in to the second knuckle and out again.  He picked up a slow rhythm until Molly had loosened enough to add a second.  Molly started moaning along with every thrust by the second and third and was biting the pillow by the time Caleb added a fourth. 

“Ah, you’re so good for me, Molly, so perfect,” Caleb murmured, plunging his fingers deep inside and slowly dragging them back out.  “Look at you, opening up for me.  You must really want me, hmm?” 

“I do,” gasped Molly, “I want you so bad, fuck, Caleb, please, please,  _ please— _ ”

Molly howled when Caleb curled his middle finger against Molly’s prostate.  He had to hold Molly down with a hand on the small of his back to keep him from jerking around. 

“None of that,” warned Caleb.  “You will wait until I am ready.  You can do that,  _ ja? _ ” 

Molly made an unintelligible sound of agreement into the pillow.  It was good enough. 

Caleb slid his fingers from Molly’s ass and sat on the bed.  His hands shook with nerves as he recalled the spell he had memorized.  He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and mouthed the incantation to himself.  He imagined, with crystal clarity, the object that began to form between his legs, molding it like clay and willing it into existence on the material plane.  When he opened his eyes, Caleb laughed through an anxious sigh.  A perfectly sculpted cock sat between his thighs, fully erect and complete with balls that rested on the soft sheets. 

It was semi-translucent and he could not quite name the color as it seemed to be constantly shifting between states of pastel blues and purples, but fuck, it still looked good.  It was solid to the touch and felt almost like real skin.  He wrapped his hand around it and squeezed, gasping as if something had touched his clit but so much  _ more, _ and he mouthed a small prayer to the sky that it had all worked out according to his meticulous plan. 

Molly kept still, ever obedient despite his impatience.  Caleb allowed himself a few strokes of his own cock before he got to his knees and climbed over Molly.  Without warning, he sunk his teeth into the tough, scar-mottled skin on the scruff of Molly’s neck, tearing a strangled cry from Molly’s lips. 

“I am going to fuck you, Mollymauk,” Caleb growled in Molly’s ear, licking it from earlobe to pointed tip. 

“ _ Caaaaleb, _ ” Molly whined.  He was starved for touch after only a few days, trembling beneath Caleb with his back flush against Caleb’s chest.  “Please, stop teasing, love.  I don’t think I can take it.” 

“Ah, I do not think you understand,” said Caleb, prodding between Molly’s ass cheeks with the tip of his spectral dick.  Caleb giggled when Molly gasped and clenched his ass.  Caleb could only imagine how his new appendage must have felt against Molly’s asshole. 

“You will take it.  Because I am going to  _ fuck _ you, Mollymauk,” repeated Caleb, accentuating the word ‘fuck’ with a forceful hiss.  “Roll over.  I want you to look at me.” 

Caleb beamed as he watched Molly’s eyes nearly bulge out of his head.  He sat back on his heels, knees spread wide to show off the cock standing tall between his legs. 

Molly bolted upright, his eyes darting between Caleb’s crotch and face.  “Caleb….that’s….is that—”

“My dick,” offered Caleb, factually. 

“Your dick,” repeated Molly, enraptured by the slightly shimmering appendage.  “It’s….Gods, Caleb, it’s  _ huge. _ ” 

A smirk tugged at the corner of Caleb’s lips.  “Hmm, is it really?” 

“Don’t be modest, dear.  You have a good ten inches on you.” 

Caleb bowed his head and blushed.  He only had one immediate point of reference to judge the size by, and he was not going to ask around, although the thought had crossed his mind once or twice.  Maybe it was two or three inches bigger than Molly’s.  So what? 

“I hope it is not a problem?”

Molly laughed. He reached out a finger to stroke the underside from balls to tip.  Caleb gasped softly. Oh, that felt wonderful. 

“Gods, no.” Molly licked his lips.  “I like them big.” 

Caleb cupped Molly’s cheek and kissed him.  “Mmm, good.  I want it to be enjoyable for you,  _ liebling. _  How about you give it a taste?” 

Molly dropped to his elbows like he had been waiting a lifetime for permission.  Caleb felt Molly’s hot breath wafting over his cock before the head was enveloped in the wet heat of his mouth.  He tipped his head back and moaned deeply. He had nothing to compare to the sensation of Molly’s lips wrapped tightly around his cock; it was unlike anything he had imagined and his mind blanked before he could attempt to describe it.  

Caleb had spent hours admiring Molly’s cock, even as it lie limply against Molly’s thigh.  He had also, of course, felt envious of Molly for having such a responsive part of his body.  Caleb adored the way it bobbed between his legs when he teased his partner.  He loved being able to make Molly hard with his words and traveling hands.  He was enthralled by the way it throbbed in his mouth and pulsed inside of him in the moments before Molly came. 

Caleb wanted to make Molly feel the way that Molly made him feel when he was buried deep inside of Caleb.  He wanted to give Molly the sensation of being filled in a way that his fingers could not.  He longed to come inside Molly and lie with him, spent, before pulling out and leaving his mark inside.  

“Stop, stop, stop _ , _ ” panted Caleb, “I am going to cum if you keep doing that.  Not yet,  _ bitte. _ ” 

Molly pulled off him, a glistening trail of saliva connecting his tongue to the tip of Caleb’s dick.  He stared at Caleb with half-lidded eyes and licked his swollen lips. 

“The spell only lasts ten minutes,” said Caleb, “I would like to cum inside of you, if you will let me.” 

Molly sat up and Caleb was immediately distracted by Molly’s erection, heavy between his legs.  Without thinking, Caleb brought his hips to Molly’s and took them both in one hand. Molly was right—Caleb’s cock was not only longer, but thicker than Molly’s own. 

Molly flushed deeply as Caleb rubbed their cocks in tandem, panting into Caleb’s shoulder where he rested his head.  Precum dribbled from the head of Molly’s cock and so did something similar from the tip of of Caleb’s.  He ran his thumb through it.  It was sticky like cum, but it shimmered the many colors of Caleb’s dick.  He was so fascinated by it that he barely heard Molly clear his throat. 

“Caleb?” he said, “Ten minutes, yeah?”

“Oh!” Caleb removed his hand, letting their cocks fall naturally against each others’ stomachs.  “Sorry, I got caught up in….ah, I am not used to having this.” 

“It’s alright, darling,” cooed Molly, “Your cock is beautiful.  Gods, I could watch you play with yourself all day.” 

Caleb whimpered.  He would love that, he thought, sprawling out on the bed and exploring himself while Molly whispered  _ anything _ into his ear, and it pained him that it was not possible.  

He would research ways to increase the duration of the spell later.  For now, his groin ached with need and Molly was reclining on the bed with his legs spread.  He beckoned Caleb to him, and Caleb crawled on top of him, supporting himself elbows and knees. 

“I’m ready for you, my love,” said Molly, hooking his legs around Caleb’s back.  “Mmm, c’mon, I want you.”

Caleb lined his cock up with Molly’s asshole and sucked in a breath, surprised at how easily he slipped inside, letting the head rest just past the opening. 

“This okay?” Caleb whispered. 

“Oh, yes, Caleb, fuck, that feels amazing,” hissed Molly, throwing his head back.  It was all the encouragement Caleb needed to push in further, wobbling as pleasure scorched him from the inside out. 

“Pull out a little,” suggested Molly, and Caleb followed his words.  “Now, push back in.  Nice and slow, sweetheart.  Ah! Shit, that’s it, Caleb.” 

Caleb lowered himself to lie on Molly’s chest as they moved together, Molly raising his hips to match Caleb’s thrusts.  Everything was blazing hot: their skin, their breath, the friction between them. 

“Molly!” gasped Caleb, feeling his orgasm building rapidly in his core.  “Oh, Mollymauk, I’m so close, so close.  I’m going to cum, Molly.”

“Then cum, darling,” said Molly.  He dug his heels into Caleb’s lower back, urging him deeper inside.  “Cum inside me, Caleb.  Please, I need you.” 

Caleb reached between them to find Molly’s hand already wrapped around his dick.  He gripped it in his own as it slid wildly up and down his length. 

When Caleb’s orgasm crested, he squeezed his eyes shut and focused, determined to balance on the edge for as long as he could before toppling over the other side.  He slammed his hips against Molly’s ass and stayed there as he spilled inside Molly.  His dick throbbed and his balls felt tight and he could not hear his own cry over the blood rushing in his ears. 

He was dimly aware of the warmth of skin against his cheek and the strained thumping of his own heartbeat.  The ecstasy that had shaken him apart had left his whole body numb.  He heard Molly whispering endearments above him, felt a clawed hand combing through his hair, but he could not move his limbs. 

“Made you cum in under ten minutes.”  Caleb lifted his head that felt like it weighed a ton, unable to keep the smile from spreading across his face. 

Molly’s chest rumbled as he laughed.  “You’re amazing, Caleb.  What other secrets are you keeping from me, hmm?”

“I will not tell you my secrets, Mollymauk,” said Caleb, pressing a kiss to Molly’s collarbone.  “If you are good, perhaps I will show them to you.” 

“I’m looking forward to it, darling,” said Molly.  He propped himself up on one elbow, brushed the sweaty hair from Caleb’s face and kissed his forehead.  “Roll over.  Let me clean you up.” 

Caleb slid off Molly with a grunt and let Molly turn him over.  The space between his legs was empty; all that remained was his swollen, hypersensitive clit, and the sticky cum that had dripped down his thighs.  He had almost failed to notice the mess of cum that stained his stomach and he began laughing weakly, too overwhelmed to have been aware that Molly had come between them while Caleb was riding out his bliss. 

Caleb blinked and Molly appeared beside him with a towel.  He wiped down Caleb’s chest and stomach and carefully, carefully, between his legs.  Caleb whimpered and squeezed his thighs shut. 

“Sensitive?” asked Molly.  Caleb nodded, and Molly patted him down instead.  Caleb felt the bed shift and immediately curled up against the source of heat that settled beside him.  

“Caleb, listen to me,”  Molly said, speaking softly as Caleb got comfortable, “You are a fantastic wizard and an  _ amazing _ lay, but you are also a great man.  Fuck the magic, you’re incredible, spectral dick or not.  I want you as you are, and I want you more with every minute I spend with you.” 

Caleb felt something burst within his chest, something that he had not noticed before.  It unraveled and blossomed and burned so hot that he felt like he would have cried if he had had any strength left in his body to do so.  He found Molly’s hands and brought them to his face, savoring the warmth and smell and touch of skin against his lips. 

Caleb’s tired mind scraped the inside of his skull for the words he wanted to say to Molly, to express his endless love and gratitude for the only person that he felt would take him at face value, but his thoughts could not form a straight line, never mind the circle it would take to turn those feelings into words. 

“Thank you,” managed Caleb, and he surprised himself with how easy it was to accept Molly’s praise. 

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to [gray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/graydarling) for proofreading and also to the widomauk discord for continuing to be terrible enablers.


End file.
